thewigglyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy's Birthday Party (TV special)
Dorothy's Birthday Party is a fanmade Wiggles TV special aired on ABC TV in September 2004. Songs #Dorothy's Dance Party (intro) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) (from Live Hot Potatoes) #Fruit Salad #Where's Jeff? (Wiggly Animation) #Another Cuppa (from Wiggles Concert in the USA) #Wake Up Jeff! #Toot Toot , Chugga Chugga , Big Red Car #Lights Camera Action Wiggles (from Live Hot Potatoes) #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Dorothy's Birthday Party #Let's Have A Party (Dorothy's Party) Plot The music plays for Dorothy's Dance Party plays in the background music , it features the cast member's names and the wiggle friend's names and the title card appears in the title "DOROTHY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY" featuring a CGI Dorothy appears. The Wiggles introduce themselves as they get ready for Dorothy's party , Dorothy arrives in Wigglehouse and Anthony says be quiet Dorothy and it's still a secret , Dorothy is so sad because he wants to have a party and Greg will cheer Dorothy up with a song. Song 1 - D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Live in Sydney from Live Hot Potatoes video Dorothy is in bed hunging up the covers , Greg sets the food up and Murray hungs up with the decorations while tuning his guitar , Anthony is wrapping the presents while Jeff puts the balloons up and he goes to sleep while "Wiggly Sports Theme" played in the background music. Jeff is asleep so The Wiggles decided to wake him up , Dorothy is back and The Wiggles say "Surprise!" and Dorothy is surprised because the food , balloons , decorations and presents are there , and Captain Feathersword arrives with the birthday cake and puts it up there and he leaves straight away. Song 2 - Fruit Salad (Live from the Live Hot Potatoes video) Jeff is missing because he goes into Wiggles World and The Wiggles say "Where's Jeff?" and Greg talks about wiggly animation song. Song 3 - Where's Jeff? - animated Jeff is back in Wigglehouse and The Wiggles say "Jeff , We found you!". The Wiggly dancers arrive with their party hats , spoons and plates for the set up and also the whistles too and they leave. Dorothy wanted to sing "Another Cuppa" and Greg says "That's a great idea" and they went to the concert by the Big Red Car. Song 4 - Another Cuppa (live in Atlanta) Jeff is in bed having a sleep and Anthony says "He's in a really deep sleep" and Greg tells everyone how to sing a song about waking Jeff up. Song 5 - Wake Up Jeff! - The Wiggly Mascots also arrive. Jeff is awake so The Wiggles bring Jeff outside and the sun goes up and the moon goes down. Greg introducing "Toot Toot Chugga Chugga BRC". Song 6 - Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car The Wiggles introducing "Lights Camera Action". Song 7 - Lights Camera Action (from the Live Hot Potatoes DVD , CD and video) Jeff introducing the next song "Hot Potato". Song 8 - Hot Potato - Filmed in Wigglehouse Dorothy wants to do the wiggle groove , Greg says "That's a great idea" , Murray hungs up the disco ball. Song 9 - Do the Wiggle Groove The Wiggles eat lots of food they eat ice cream , cup cakes , sausages , macaroni with cheese , pizza and chips , Murray gets the Red Maton electric guitar and Anthony gets the drums while Jeff gets his keyboard and Greg sings this song while Dorothy , Wags , Captain and Henry dancing along. Song 10 - Dorothy's Birthday Party The Wiggles do one more song before they go and Captain says "Let's all have a party". Song 11 - Let's Have A Party (Dorothy's Party) The Wiggles and their friends are having so much fun in the party and they'll say goodbye to each other. (End Credits) Trivia The Big Red Car was made out of the 2002 - 2004 design. This is the first video to have Murray and Jeff as balloon versions. This is aired on the 14th of September 2004. Category:TV specials